Alphabet Watarima
by Akashi Yukina
Summary: Hanya berisi tentang Watari dan Arima [Watari/Arima] BL konten


**Shigatsu wa kimi no uso**

 **By Naoshi Arakawa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Anemone**

Watari cukup sadar diri bahwa ia tak mungkin mengalahkan Kaori, Watari jelas kalah telak bila itu dengan Kaori dalam merebut hati Arima, terkadang Watari selalu berfikir untuk menyerah karena sudah jelas Arima hanya membiarkan mata bermanik laut itu menatap pada sosok cantik yang pernah menjadi salah seorang mengajak Watari kencan. Namun, cintanya tidak akan begitu mudah menyerah, dia _anemone_ dalam artian cinta yang tidak luntur.

 **Backing**

Bagi Arima, Watari adalah penyokongnya. Setelah kematian Kaori, Watari yang mengurusnya dan selalu melindunginya. Bagi Arima, Watari adalah sandaran dirinya ketika lelah tanpa pernah sekalipun terluncur perkataan lelah dari Watari.

 **Cadance**

Watari selalu menyukai warna yang dihasilkan oleh lantunan irama piano Arima, terutama ketika Arima memainkan Chopin Etude Op. 10 No. 3 in Minor, rasanya irama yang dihasilkan Arima penuh akan rindu dan entah mengapa Watari merasa irama itu menggambarkan Watari di mata Arima.

 **Daffodil**

Menurut Watari, Arima itu layaknya sekuntum Daisy seperti yang tengah ia pegang (ia menanyakan mana bunga yang bagus untuk calon pacar pada penjual bunga). Menurutnya Arima sungguh sepolos bayi. Seperti saat ini, Watari masih menunggu kapan Arima berhenti menangis bila mereka mengunjungi taman dimana Arima dan Kaori pertama kali bersua.

"Hey, bukankah sebaiknya Kousei tidak secengeng ini?' Watari sadar pertanyaannya sangat sensitif pada Arima yang begitu lembut.

"Watari, a.. aku masih belum bisa me.. menerima ini." Tangisan yang sangat tak ingin Watari lihat turun dari belahan mata seindah dalamnya laut tersebut. Watari mengelus surai sekelam arang tersebut, beberapa kali ia melontarkan kata-kata penenang. Watari sadar pula, cintanya tentu saja tak akan pernah terbalas bukan?

 **Endless**

Bagi Watari Arima itu tak ada akhirnya, baik di pikirannya dan di hatinya. Arima layaknya berputar-putar di mana saja, bahkan ia terkadang bermimpi ketika sadar sedang menyatakan cinta pada Arima.

 **Fern (magic)**

Watari terdiam, butuh beberapa menit untuk ia tersadar dari dayatarik seorang Arima Kousei. Watari segera saja berbalik badan dan menutupi mata serta merapalkan kata-kata yang entah itu apa. Sungguh Watari khilaf, ia tak sengaja melihat tubuh mungil Arima tanpa sehelai benang pun.

 **Gift**

Pada malam bertepatan dengan hari white day, entah angin apa yang membawa Watari mengajak Arima keluar dengan alasan yang tidak jelas pula. Arima yang pada dasarnya memang penurut hanya mampu menuruti keinginan sang sahabat. Seusai membeli coklat –yang Arima sendiri tidak tau untuk apa- Watari mengajak Arima mengujungi taman yang cukup sepi, sesampai di sana Arima hanya dapat terdiam dengan apa yang Watari lakukan kepadanya dan bibir sucinya.

 **Hawthorn**

Arima duduk bersandar di dekat pintu masuk back stage, sungguh Arima sangat takut dengan penampilannya nanti, ia takut nada-nada yang ia hasilkan tak dapat ia dengar. Pintu back stage terbuka dan menampilkan sosok pria ceria yang langsung menepuk kepala Arima seraya memberi kekuatan tersendiri pada Arima. Arima sangat berterima kasih harapannya terkabul.

 **Innocent**

Arima memegang erat baju Watari, sialan Watari berani sekali ia membuat Arima candu pada rasa mint itu. Mata terpejam erat, kaca mata yang melindungi mata Arima telah turun. Arima ingin dan ingin, ini salah Watari yang membuatnya candu. Sang pelaku hanya dapat menyeringai tak berdosa.

 **Jonquil**

"Watari, zutto mae kara-deshita!" Watari terdiam, angin berhembus membelai mereka.

"Baiklah," Watari bernada bingung, "Tapi kenapa?"

Arima menunduk, "Cintai aku." Watari tersenyum kecil, diarahkannya dirinya menghadap Arima.

"Aku tau Kousei, tapi kenapa?" Arima tambah menunduk, Watari jenuh menunggu bila Arima masih seperti ini. Tangan mungil tersebut ditarik dan terciptalah pelukan mesra dari Watari untuk Arima.

 **Kiss**

Arima memejamkan matanya erat, sial ini sudah kesekian kalinya Watari mempermainkannya! Lidah Watari sungguh pandai hinga mampu membuat Arima melenguh meminta lebih. Watari dan lidahnya sungguh sialan dan rasanya Arima ingin mengoyak bibir rasa mint tersebut.

 **Lily (day)**

Arima dan bentuk tubuhnya sungguh.. erg? Apa ya menjelaskannya? Watari pun bingung menjabarkan bentuk tubuh Arima yang kelewat menggoda. Aakh rasanya Watari sudah menjabarkan bentuk tubuh Arima dalam satu kata yang sangat ambigu.

 **Magnet**

Arima itu layaknya magnet, memiliki daya tarik tersendiri. Arima dan musiknya mampu menarik semua penonton menujukan mata tanpa kedip pada eksistensi pianis muda dengan sejuta warna disetiap permainannya. Arima dan cintanya juga mampu menarik Watari untuk menumpahkan rasa kasih sayang yang ia miliki hanya pada Arima seorang.

 **Nasturtium**

Watari berdiri di hadapan makam Kaori, dengan senyum menghina meski tak kentara. Setelah diletakkannya lily putih dan usai berdoa, Watari memulai monalognya.

"Aku menang Kaori-chan," nadanya terdengar sekali mengejek, "memang agak sulit menaklukan Kousei yang keras kepala," lanjutnya, "Namun pada akhirnya aku menaklukinya." Usai berkata begitu, Watari berbalik badan dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

 **Obscene**

Watari tau, dia seperti seorang yang errg... cabul mungkin? Sungguh bukan maksud ia memaksa Arima membuka baju dan bertelanjang di hadapannya, Watari hanya ingin membersihkan tubuh Arima karena sang pianis jenius ini tengah panas tinggi

 **Paramour**

Arima memejamkan matanya, ia merasakan angin sepoi-sepoi membelai wajahnya. Arima menyukai angin di atap sekolahnya pada musim semi, terasa nyaman dan pas. Arima tau musim semi adalah musim terberat baginya namun, musim semi pada tahun-tahun berikutnya tidaklah semenyakitkan pikirannya karena pada musim setelahnya ada pria di sebelahnya yang kini tengah tertidur pulas dengan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Arima. Watari memberinya rasa aman karena tentu saja, Watari kekasihnya bukan?

 **Quince**

Arima duduk di atas pangkuan Watari, dielusnya dagu milik Watari lembut, kemudian ia menggosokan kepalanya pada dada bidang sang atlet bola sepak tersebut. Watari meneguk ludahnya kasar, sungguh ia tak bermaksud memberi Arima coklat dengan campuran alkohol 7% Watari tidak membaca sama sekali ketika membelinya. Watari mengeram, ia harus menahan dirinya dari rayuan Arima

 **Ring**

Watari memegang tangan Arima, ia mencium jari-jari panjang sang pianis. Yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya dapat memberi wajah bingung. Watari mengeluarkan kotak berwarna merah dari sakunya, dibuka kotak tersebut dan dikeluarkannya cincin dari kotak tersebut, dipasangnya cincin tersebut pada jari manis Arima dan dikecupnya cincin yang kini telah melingkar manis pada jari Arima. Sang penerima, oh tentu saja dia hanya dapat terdiam dan menangis haru melihat perilaku mantan playboy ini.

 **Sunflower**

Arima menatap Watari jenuh, sepertinya jiwa playboy Watari kembali muncul dan Arima hanya bisa menatap jengah sang kekasih. Watari nampak kewalahan menghadapi gadis-gadis yang mengajaknya kencan, demi apapun dia setia pada Arima Kousei seorang! Pianis jenius tersebut hanya menatap bosan sang kekasih dan berlalu pergi, sungguh ini bukan Arima namun apa daya Arima sudah cemburu menatap sang kekasih yang digerogoti oleh gadis-gadis yang jelas lebih dari Arima.

 **Tempt**

Arima dan kecemburuannya itu sangat menggoda, menggoda untuk digoda. Seperti sekarang, Arima persis seperti siswi SMP yang sangat ingin mengajaknya kencan. Dengan wajah merah yang menggemaskan membuat Watari siap menciumnya namun selalu gagal karena pukulan lembut dari Arima. Arima sungguh menggoda untuk dicium dan digoda.

 **Uchi**

Arima memasuki rumahnya yang tentu saja selalu kosong melompong, sang ayah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan ibunya telah lama tiada. Arima masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang telah menumpuk kardus, ia telah menerima ajakan Watari untuk tinggal bersama. Tunggu, Arima sepertinya mendapat ide. Arima segera saja mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi sang kekasih.

"Watari, bagaimana bila Watari yang tinggal di rumahku?" Tanya Arima dengan nada penuh semangat, "Ayahku pasti sangat jarang pulang, selain itu rumahku juga rumah Watari bukan?"

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku hanya pindah beberapa rumah, hahaha." Arima tersenyum, "Tolong siapkan kamar untukku ya Kousei."

 **Violet (blue)**

Watari memberi sebuket bunga pada Arima, Arima tentu saja menerima bunga tersebut dengan senang hati.

"Kau sungguh hebat Kousei," ujur Watari sembari mengelus surai arang Arima, "Untung saja aku tidak tertidur mendengar permainanmu, apa jadinya nanti aku ketika menemuimu?"

Arima tertawa lembut, akh tentu saja bukan? Suara Arima memang lembut, "Terima kasih Watari, ayo pulang."

"Tidak ingin melihat hasilnya?" Watari menatap bingung pada Arima yang kini telah menyeretnya menjauh dari gedung pertunjukan.

"Aku ingin hadiah dari Watari, jadi ayo pulang segera." Watari kalah.

 **Warm**

Watari memeluk Arima yang masih asik dengan pianonya, sungguh Watari membenci musim dingin.

"Ada apa Watari?" Arima masih asik dengan tuts-tuts piano sehingga menghasilkan nada-nada yang indah.

"Dingin Kousei, aku butuh Kousei," Arima hanya tertawa pelan, "Hangati aku Kousei."

"Bukankah sekarang aku sedang menghangati Watari?" Watari memajukan beberapa senti bibirnya. "Baiklah, kehangatan macam apa yang Watari inginkan?" Dan Arima bersumpah menyesali mulutnya yang suka asal ceplos.

 **X-mas**

Watari dan Arima sibuk menghias pohon natal kecil mereka, Tsubaki juga membantu mereka. Arima terkadang tertawa kecil melihat tingkah sang kekasih dan sang sahabat yang berebut memasang hiasan pohon natal dan mereka masih saja berdebat siapa yang akan memasang bintang pada hiasan teratas pohon natal mereka.

"Lebih baik aku, karena aku lelaki sendiri di sini." Oh ternyata Watari menyenggol hal yang tak seharusnya disenggol.

"Jadi kau menganggapku bukan laki begitu?" Arima berkacak pinggang dan Watari membeku, mode Arima sewot on.

"Aku bahkan lebih laki darimu Watari," Tsubaki ikut mengompori. "Sebaiknya aku yang memasang."

Arima menenangkan emosinya, "Bagaimana bila kita bertiga yang memasangnya?" Watari menyetujui, Tsubaki pun menerimanya, diputuskan hiasan bintang mereka pasang bersama.

 **Yarrow**

Arima menganggap Watari adalah obatnya, tentu saja bukan? Watarilah yang mengobatinya dari rasa sakit hati, mengobatinya dari rasa penyesalan dan Watari adalah obat paling mujarab bagi Arima untuk dirinya

 **Zinnia (magenta)**

Watari resmi mengikat Arima bagi dirinya sendiri, ia mengikat Arima dalam ikatan pernikahan. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya ia mendapat izin dari orang tuanya dan orang tua Arima untuk menikahi Arima, telah banyak hal yang mereka lewati bersama dan telah banyak luka yang Watari obati pada Arima. Mereka saling mencintai dan tentu saja kasih sayang mereka abadi meski dunia menolak sekalipun

 **Tamat**

 **PS:**

 **-Anemone: cinta yang tidak luntur**

 **-Daffodil: cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan**

 **-Fern (magic): dayatarik**

 **-Hawthorn: harapan**

 **-Jonquil: cintai aku**

 **-Lily (day): menggoda**

 **-Nasturtium: penaklukan/kemenangan**

 **-Quince: rayuan**

 **-Sunflower: kesetiaan**

 **-Uchi: rumah**

 **-Violet (blue): perhatian**

 **-Yarrow: menyembuhkan**

 **-Zinnia (magenta): kasih sayang abadi**


End file.
